The present disclosure generally relates to transferring heat generated by electronic devices. In particular, this disclosure relates to using an adhesively bonded thermal interface structure to remove heat from an electronic device.
A thermal interface material (TIM) can be used to enhance heat transfer, through reducing the thermal resistance between an electronic device such as an integrated circuit (IC) and a heat sink. Types of TIMs can include, but are not limited to, thermal greases, adhesives, pads and gap fillers. TIMs can include thermally conductive solids and particulate fillers which can be mixed with a binding agent such as a silicone or polymer compounds. A TIM can enhance thermal conductivity by filling irregularities and air gaps between adjacent, mating surfaces, for example, of the IC and the heat sink, with a thermally conductive material.
A heat sink may be used in computers and electronic systems as a passive heat exchanger, and may act as a reservoir that can absorb an arbitrary amount of heat without significantly changing temperature. Heat sinks may be used in computers, for example, to cool devices such as central processing units (CPUs) and/or graphics processing units (GPUs). Heat dissipation from a heat sink can be accomplished through convection, radiation, or conduction, into an ambient or circulated medium, such as air, water, or a coolant/refrigerant. Heat sinks reach a temperature greater than a cooling medium, in order to transfer heat across a thermal gradient from an electronic device to the medium.